Across The Ocean
by Iadorebooks438
Summary: Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been best friends since they were 11 years old and now Katniss is home in West Virginia while Peeta is serving in the military what will happen to them when they're across the ocean from each other will their relationship thrive or end?
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language, violence, and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been best friends since they were 11 years old and now Katniss is home in West Virginia while Peeta is serving in the military what will happen to them when they're across the ocean from each other will their relationship thrive or end?

KATNISS POV-

I lay on the bottom bunk in my dorm room thinking of how much has changed in the last few years. I'm now 19 and a Sophomore at West Virginia University or UWV and double majoring in Biology and Forestry. I miss home even though it's only an hour away and it's sometimes nice to be away from the small town of Panem it's easier to just disappear within the crowd here at the UWV which I like but I miss my little 15-year-old sister Primrose, my Mother even though we've haven't always been really close after my Father passed away and even Haymitch or Uncle Haymitch but I just call him Haymitch.

But most of all I miss my best friend Peeta Mellark who's across the ocean from me I don't know where exactly though. He joined the army when he turned eighteen after his guy best friend Mikey who was two years older than us joined the army he was very insistent on serving our country but sadly passed away in an explosion Peeta got the idea in his head that he wanted to honor his memory and continue to help serve our country even though Mikey couldn't anymore. His parent's practically disowned him angry that he's not taking over the bakery since his brothers chose different careers his oldest Bran chose to be an Accountant and has been for a few years and his second brother Rye chose to go to some fancy private college up North in Michigan or Minnesota or something for Computer Science. I begged him not to I'm afraid of losing him I already lost my Dad and I don't want to lose my best friend too but he didn't listen the stubborn little bastard.

Peeta Mellark has been there for me for so long he helped me when no one else did he's not only just my best friend he's my hope. He's tied with the most important people in my life with Prim at 1st. When I was eleven and my Dad died in a coal mining accident my Mother went into a state of deep depression and left my sister and I to fend for ourselves. So at eleven, I was head of the household so I had to make sure Prim and I were presentable and keep our Mother's state a secret and keep food on the table but soon Dad's Life insurance money ran out and we were slowly starving to death. I was afraid Prim and I would get put in the local foster home which wasn't a happy place the kids always looked sad and came into school with bruises on many of an occasion. I tried selling baby clothes of Prim and selling anything I could but never could get money for anything we were already poor and didn't have much but what we did have wasn't that nice. I couldn't get hired anywhere I was only eleven so I was at a loss of hope. But then one day I walked outside and saw a large Mellark Bakery bag with two fresh loaves of raisin nut bread so that night we feasted upon it. The next morning I was going to the bakery to thank the Baker Mr. Mellark a kind robust man who I was sure must've left it. When at the back window I saw the Mrs. Mellark the baker's wife with her youngest son who I knew was in my year at school I heard her screaming horrible words at him and she mentioned raisin nut bran being lost when she checked the inventory and asking where it went and soon when he doesn't even budge to tell her she takes a rolling pin and hits him hard in the face and he barely flinches and I wonder if this is a daily or weekly occurrence at his reaction he looks like he's hurt but not surprised in the least bit. Tears soon stream down my face for the selfless Mellark boy who would help me and my own family at his expense.

That day at lunch during school he came up to me and sat down at the table I sat alone at and handed me more than half his lunch a bologna sandwich on pumpernickel bread with a mix of mustard and mayonnaise, an apple, and a cheese bun the only thing he saved for himself was some raw carrots and the other cheese bun he even tried to give me the cheese bun after he saw my reaction to the cheese bun he gave me. It wasn't just surprising this boy I've never talked to was helping me he was also from the other side of town. I lived in the outer edge of town nicknamed the seam the poor section he was from the rich Merchant's Quarter where my Mother came from before she was disowned by her parents for marrying my Father a poor coal miner with a beautiful voice. People must've thought it was strange a well off Merchant boy with some seam brat girl. I then saved the apple and half the sandwich for Prim and my Mother we still had bread but that won't last. We didn't talk that day or for the next two weeks, Peeta did this. I hate charity but at the time I was desperate and I couldn't deny this sweet boy from helping me especially when it's also helping my sister.

Two weeks after Peeta began sitting with me and sharing his lunch my Uncle Haymitch my Father's brother who I barely knew showed up to my house and took over. He moved us to his home in Victor's Village were the nicest houses in Panem were which was between the Seam and Merchant's Quarter. He was so rich because he won the Olympics four years in a row for the archery competition and doing commercials and stuff for a few years but now he's an old drunkard but he's well-meaning and takes care of us and treats us as he would his own children if he had any. He got my Mom some therapy and in a little while she was able to go back to her old job as a Nurse at the local clinic. He made sure we were well fed and have all the necessities and anything we really wanted that he could give us money and we could go get ourselves. I made sure the house was clean and did the clothes and food shopping and anything else but Haymitch gave me the money. He also gives advice even when not wanted and a whole lot of sarcastic comments.

The next day after Haymitch took us in as our legal guardian I came to school with a bowl of chicken, vegetable noodle soup and, a peach, and a couple of bricks of cornbread. Peeta looked surprised and started to ask but then seemed to get too nervous and stopped talking but he still tried handing me a cheese bun even after seeing all my food which was even more than he brought that day. I scoffed at him at first but he has been so good to me I soften my words to him and say "Thank you thank you for everything but I'm fine now really." He nods but he then says "I see but um y-you seem to really like cheese buns and I don't mind." he gives me a shy smile. I sigh but I can't really be mad at him so I decide to trade him a brick of cornbread for a cheese bun which he refuses at first but then at my stern look he relents and tells me his name is Peeta well his name is Peter but he prefers to be called Peeta everyone calls him that because all his brothers and him have normal names Bran the oldest is named Brandy is called Bran like grain, his brother Ryan is called Rye with an added e like the bread and he himself Peter is nicknamed Peeta like the cracker-like bread. Mellark men have been nicknamed after bread since his father Wheaton called Wheat after the bread.

He doesn't stop sitting with me and we begin talking a little more every day and I eventually explain how everything happened and told him I saw what happened with his Mother. We begin talking outside of just lunch after a while sitting next to each other in classes and then hanging out on weekends. When he doesn't work at the bakery and I don't go hunting with my Uncle or hanging out with Prim.

He's been there for me for everything and me him. Through the awkwardness of puberty when I first got my period when I was twelve a little while after we started hanging out and this happened while I was hanging out with him at my house and cried when I noticed blood seeping through my leggings and getting all over the back of my favorite evergreen sweater. I freaked out and didn't know what to do and my Mother was still not well enough to ask. I changed into new clothes and not knowing what to do with the bloodied clothes I threw them away. I knew I needed a pad or something like the health teacher told us but how could I do that when I didn't have any money and was too embarrassed to ask Haymitch. I stuffed toil paper in my underwear hoping it would help and went back out to Peeta still sniffling and then broke down into tears again I was so embarrassed he hugged me then and I said to him worriedly "I don't know what to do!" He just furrowed his brow at me and said "You were sitting next to me when the teachers talked about um this stuff you need to um get one of those thingy's that look like mini odd shaped diapers right?" he blushes bright red and taps his fingers nervously against the kitchen table. "I don't have any money to buy them I already went grocery shopping yesterday and I don't know what kind or remember how to use them," I say embarrassed. "Emergency cookie jar money?" he questions looking at the jar on top of the fridge filled with money. I shake my head no I would have to explain that to Haymitch. His face brightens as he realizes something then pulls out a small wad of cash. "I got some money from my Dad for working double shifts at the bakery this weekend." He hands me a ten and tells me to go to the grocery store and stock up on what I need. I flush bright red. But he takes my hand and we walk together to make the purchase for me.

After that incident, he's always been my number #1 confident forever and always. I didn't make fun of him when his puberty symptoms hit since he was so nice to me about my period incident. I never made fun of him when he was still chubby when everyone else started to lose their baby chubb which he soon outgrew a little too after joining the wrestling team high school. It's the time now to be able to joke around about those old stories but he's not here to do it. We had many more awkward situations and also had many good times. We were always there for each other he was popular and everyone seemed to really like him unlike sullen quiet Katniss Everdeen but he still always called me his best friend and treated me with the most respect and love.

"Knock, Knock!" Finnick one of my college friends says right before he runs into my room and jumps partly onto my bed and myself breaking me out of my thoughts. I push him off and he dramatically makes a show of falling on my floor that makes me laugh a little and try to push away my longing. "Want to go out tonight there's a big frat party?" I shake my head I don't really like parties and I'm especially not in the mood for one tonight. He seems to understand and he nods but then grins at me and claps his hands "A sleepover then me you Johanna tonight." I pause a think over it a second I'm not sure but I don't really want to be alone so I nod. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek then leaves and says over his shoulder. "I'll be over at 9:00 Johanna said she would be back in a few."

"Stop throwing chips at me!" I scream at Johanna as she cackles at me and we have a mini food fight but soon stop because we'll have to clean it up soon. "Comedy or Chick flick?" Finnick asks and we decide on a Comedy which Finnick adds commentary on. Peeta use to do that to movies we seen several times never the first time we had to see it at least enough times to know some of the lines and only movies we secretly loved but could make fun of. Finnick's is different though he just talks about how hot some of the girls are and what date he would bring them on or tells us who he'd date, sleep with or none of the above. Johanna gets pissed at him for talking during movies she hates that.

We clean up the food and Finnick declares that we must have a pillow fight or he won't go asleep and shut up which ends up quite fun and I win the first few rounds but then my phone rings. I answer and hear Gale my boyfriend at the other end. We've been dating on and off for the past three years but it's been pretty steady for the last year he was a good friend and was my hunting partner a bit before I started dating him he's opinionated and too stubborn but he's also resilient and caring. He lives back in Panem as a Plumber apprentice which he hates but it helps pays his families bills his Dad too died in the same mining accident as mine and we have a lot in common are personalities are really similar. "Hey, Catnip so when are you going to be back in Panem?" he asks "This weekend," I reply and he lets out a relieved breath. I ask him "Why?" but he says he just needs to talk to me he'll tell me this weekend but I ask him why not now confused. "Because!" he shouts irritated. I glare through the phone so hard I'm sure he can feel it from back in Panem. "Gale why are you getting so pissy?!" I yell frustrated. "I slept with Madge!" he screams. It takes me a moment to comprehend what he's telling me then I realized Madge he cheated on me with Madge my old friend from high school she didn't even know we were going out and I'm sure Gale didn't tell her so I can't be too mad at her but I can't believe Gale did this. "You asshole!" I scream at Gale he huffs "Katniss I'm really really sorry but we barely talk or see each other anymore and you seem to try to ignore me whenever you're here for the weekend you seem to make an excuse to not hang out I haven't seen you in over month and you come home almost every weekend!" It's true I guess the reason we have been steady for so long this year is because we barely saw each other but I just try to spend all the time I can with Prim I don't want to grow apart. And honestly, Gale and I haven't been close since we were just friends dating hasn't brought us closer but even if we haven't been good cheating is still not right. "That's crap Gale you're still cheated on me and this wasn't the first time either was it?!" He gets more frustrated by the second and he shouts "Only when we actually broke up and I have feelings for Madge and don't act like you've always been loyal you've always been awful close to Mellark you never even looked at me like you look at him!" Peeta is my best friend Gale has always used him in arguments against me and I hate it. "His name is Peeta and I never cheated on you Peeta's my BEST FRIEND and he would never do anything like that!" I yell and ignore the last part of Gale's comment. "We're over," I say calmly as I can and hang up.

I still go home during the weekend but try to avoid Gale and/or Madge. Prim is growing like a weed she's already two inches taller than me but I guess that's not hard I'm only 5'1 and her doctor says she's still growing. She's even in all Honors and AP classes while being part of Student Council, French Club, Ocean Conservation Club, and Pep Squad in Panem High School. I'm so proud of her. Mother and I are not very close but we're getting along better ever since I started college last year and Haymitch even seems a little less drunk than usual but sarcastic as ever.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Haymitch calls as I'm sitting in the living room. I walk into the kitchen where he sits in the same chair he always had over a mug of coffee that's probably mixed with liquor. "What do you want?" I ask peeved at him continuing to call me that name. "You got a letter from your boy." I let out a squeal accidently and Haymitch smirks at me. I try to compose myself but unsuccessfully and I ask grabbing the letter "When did it come?" I ask than wonder how long he might have kept saying "You've better not have opened before me." H just shakes his head and says "Go on."

I open the sealed letter addressed to me in Peeta's perfect scrawl and out comes a long sheet of paper which he writes:

_ Dear Katniss, I miss you and I hope UWV is going well I want to hear everything that happened since your last letter. It feels like I've been away for 10 years even though it's only been two. Is my family alright do they ever ask about me? I understand if they don't so be honest even though you usually suck at lying to me even through paper ;) (And yes I just drew a winking emoji don't judge me.)_

_Everything is stressful but boring all at once you never know what's going to happen next but there are some days that go on for years. Pollux, Castor, Mitchell, and you know Darius and I play cards or any other games to pass the time and you know how eccentric Darius is which makes the long days a little more entertaining. By the way, he says and I quote "Dear Katniss you surround my every thought and emotion and I countdown the moment until I see you again." _

_I've been recently promoted from a Corporal to a Sergeant but sadly the promotion came after our old Sergeant Boggs died during a mission a few weeks ago. It's so hard losing friends people who have even become like family to me. _

_But on a happier note, I'm able to visit home in three weeks on April 23 probably a week or 2 by the time you get this letter. I don't know how my family feels about me visiting so I may stay at a hotel close by so I can visit you if that's alright? _

_ I know I already said this but I really do miss you and listen to you talk about your hunting trips and plants for hours on end, ranting about anything and everything together, having quite comfortable moments when we're just together, I miss baking and cooking and eating junk food during your period while watching comedies and Romance movies that make you cry both in both despair and humor, I miss trying to make you laugh telling bad jokes and hilariously dramatic stories. I miss all the crazy sleepovers we had. I miss everything so much Katniss. You're probably getting sick of all this mushy stuff so I'll end it here. _

_Love, Peeta_

The letter makes me laugh and cry a little. I haven't heard from him in so long we try to talk as much as we can but it's hard and I'm thrilled he can come I haven't seen him in two years he's never come home for a visit since the day he left for the army. I decided to write and send him a letter as soon as I can. I can't wait to see him two years have felt like a lifetime since I've seen his face, heard his laugh and felt his strong arms holding me.

Thank you for reading! This will be my next multi-chapter Fanfic if you guys like it and will have alternating points of view mostly between Katniss and Peeta.

Fav, follow and review if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been best friends since they were 11 years old and now Katniss is home in West Virginia while Peeta is serving in the military what will happen to them when they're across the ocean from each other will their relationship thrive or end?

Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

I lay in my tent taking deep breaths trying to take a nap even though it feels like it's a million degrees in here. "Mellark!" I hear someone shout I get up outside the tent where a man says "Have a letter for you, Sergeant!" I nod at the man and smile I take the letter and bring it back to my tent to read and can't help but beam at the address on the envelope. I open the letter to Katniss neat scrawl looking messier than usual. Was she that excited to be writing to me? I wonder. I miss my best friend so much it's hard to bare to be away from her.

She's not just my best friend she's the girl I've been in love with since I was 5 years old when I first heard her sing the Valley Song in the assembly on the first day of kindergarten she wasn't afraid at all her arm shot right up when the teacher asked for volunteers. She's always been so brave. When I'm scared out here serving I just think about her and how she took care of her sister and her Mom right after her Dad died as much as any 11-year-old can and how she was never afraid of bullies or what anyone ever thought of her.

That first day I sat at her lunch table with her sharing my lunch I didn't do it in hopes of becoming friends with her I just did it to help. I know some other kids would have too if they weren't too nervous or paid enough attention to see what was happening. But she ended up becoming my Best Friend after a little while and I'm so grateful for her and maybe it just started out as a crush or an infatuation but the closer we got the more it really did turn into love for me and I think I'm a better person because of it and her.

It scares me every day to think I may die and she never knows my feelings but she's with Gale and even though they have their ups and downs and sometimes I really want to kick his ass their still together and last time Katniss spoke of them they were doing well and I just want her to be happy even if it's with someone else. Katniss has always one to not do well with feelings and to run away or avoid things and I couldn't deal with losing her if I told her that would most likely happen she's not ready to hear it yet but maybe someday that someday gets me through every day.

I open her letter and I read

_Peeta, it's so good to hear from you it's been forever I miss you too so much and I don't mind the mushy stuff for just now. Becoming a Sergeant is a BIG deal I'm so proud of you and I'm sorry to hear about Boggs I know how much you respected and looked up to him he was a good man it sounds like. I know you'll do a great job with your new position you deserve it! _

_Wow, I feel like I'm giving a motivational speech that's new for me but I mean every word. So, as you asked schools fine I'm really happy with about double majoring in Biology and Forestry even though it's a lot of work it's worth it. I hate the parties there so stupid and people don't get why I don't like them but it's just a bunch of obnoxious frat boys and slutty girls getting drunk and grinding up against each other on the dance floor. I don't even like alcohol and getting caught with it underage could make me lose my half scholarship and I don't want to rely on Haymitch paying everything for me I want to do College on my own and if I lost my scholarship then my summer job at Sae's diner isn't going to be enough to afford tuition and books and Haymitch already does too much for me and all his money is going to run out someday. _

_Finnick and Johanna always try to bring me out of my comfort zone in goods ways mostly and there well. Finnick is annoying but hilarious as ever and he's really is a good guy with a heart if you get past all of his arrogance and bravado and Johanna is cranky and fierce as always but really is a big softy way deep deep deep down inside. _

_Prim is so brilliant in everything she does and I'm so proud of her and you'll hear all about it soon. Speaking of that I'm so excited for you to visit! And you will NOT be staying at a hotel I'm insisting on you staying at Haymitch's house during the weekend with me then I'll sneak you into my dorm room during the week it's only a little while and the RA Darius won't care he likes me for some reason unbeknownst to me. _

_Everyone is so excited to see you it's been forever! This letter is kind of a mess I don't have a way with words like you._

_-Katniss_

I'm thrilled to be seeing her and now it will only be about a week until my visit. Every day whether there's anything going on or not is stressful and I constantly get nightmares to the point I'm afraid to go asleep I understand why Katniss has trouble sleeping so much I never thought nightmares could be so bad but every time I lose someone they appear in my dreams the next night. I constantly see Boggs legs getting blown up and him dying in my arms and sometimes I see the men around me who are still alive dying in various ways and the worst of all is when Katniss in them. She's not here but I still dream a lot of seeing her and filled with joy but then realizing where we are and all the joy washed out of me with the feeling of dread watching her get shot down or fie in other various ways.

Her letters always bring me comfort though and soon I'll get to see her again after the longest 2 years of my life. "Get up Mellark!" I hear soon breaking me out of my thoughts as I go out to a strategy meeting with my fellow men time to focus.

Hope you liked it, guys! P.S I don't mean to insult anyone about the college party thing it's just that Katniss character in this is just not really into that stuff everyone may have a different experience with it!


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been best friends since they were 11 years old and now Katniss is home in West Virginia while Peeta is serving in the military what will happen to them when they're across the ocean from each other will their relationship thrive or end?

**WARNING- The language is a little more intense in this chapter!**

Katniss POV-

Peeta is coming home today! I'm so excited that I couldn't sleep for the past few days. I've cleaned my dorm room three times through already the first time was much needed but I kept finding little things the next 2 times and started cleaning all over again. Then I got to my Uncle's place and cleaned the whole house even though Mother just did a day prior then started to again but Finnick stopped me. I'm so nervous about Peeta's visit. Finnick is staying over for the weekend because he really wants to meet Peeta. Jo did too but she had to go back to her home for the weekend because her parents were going away and needed someone to babysit so she's stuck babysitting her two younger brothers.

"Why so early!?" Finnick whines. Peeta's plane will be in at 5:00 in the morning and Finnick insisted on coming with me to pick him up. "He's a morning person and it was the first flight available Prim said he said she was the last one to talk to him she got a letter back from him yesterday." Finnick groaned "I hate morning people there annoying and perky." I laugh lightly at this and slap Finnick in the arm. Peeta is kind of annoying and Perky but in a great way even though I admit it's annoying in the morning.

We came an hour early just in case and have been sitting waiting for a long time. "Well you look very cute Sweetie." Finnick says with a teasing glint in his eyes I just scowl back at him. He's been teasing me all morning about how long it took me to get ready when it usually takes me only 5 minutes. "I just don't want to look like a train wreck for my best friend now do I? He hasn't seen me in TWO years." I put on a pair of my nicest dark blue short shorts that Prim bought me then a silk and lace green tank top with a new pair of tan sandals. It's a simple look for most girls yet he's still making fun of me. I usually don't wear much to no makeup but I did put just a little extra on besides my usual coat of mascara that I wear sometimes. Just a little black eyeliner with a small wing and a tiny line of silver above which one of my close friends Cinna said once "It brings your eyes and makes them look like molten silver." then just a little concealer to cover up the shadow's under my eyes.

I fiddle with my bag and pull out my chapstick and put some on "You must be really anxious you always fiddle with your bag and sometimes put chapstick on when you are it's kind of funny and cute at the same time." Finnick says I just glare at him as he takes my chapstick. "You're obsessed with Lip Smackers and why Disney Emoji L Captain America - Heroic White Chocolate? I like your Cherry Coke Refresh Gloss Keychain is much better." What the heck?! "Finnick stops borrowing and going through my Lip Smackers collection without permission!" I screech he rolls his eyes and shouts back at me "WHO HAS A LIP SMACKER COLLECTION YOUR SO WEIRD!" he starts laughing hysterically at this. I'm about to reply and interrupt his laughing fit when I see him. I see Peeta decked out fully in his uniform next to a few other guys.

I slap Finnick's arm to get his attention and gesture to Peeta "He's the one with blond waves and really pale skin tone right?" I nod and Finnick whistles "He is kind of hot isn't he Kitty?" I ignore Finnick and walk over to Peeta as fast as I can and jog some of the way I get so excited some he turns around and smiles at me his big wide shitt eating grin I literally jump on him in a hug and he stumbles a bit then falls over flat on his back. I laugh a little and ask "Are you okay?" I grabbed his head as we were falling so I know he didn't hit it and we didn't fall that hard. "Yeah I'm great," he says with his huge grin back in full force. He gets up and helps me up with him and lifts me almost off the floor. I'm practically standing on my tippy toes as I hug him with my arm around his neck he hugs me tight as I hug him back fiercely. One of the other soldier's whistles low and says "Mellark I didn't know you had a girlfriend waiting for you back home." Peeta just chuckles and introduces me to as his best friend to them "This is Cato Harrington." he points to a massive blond guy who whistled he looks like a bit of a douche and an I can tell by Peeta's voice he isn't his favorite person. "This is Dave Marvel." he points to a boy with brown hair that looks like mouse's fur and green intelligent eyes he's just a little smaller than Peeta and fit he doesn't seem to bad and he smiles at me genuinely unlike Cato's sneer. "And you know Rory." Rory is Gale's little brother and he comes over to me and hugs me "Oh my gosh I didn't know you're coming home on a break already you just left us a few months ago I'm so happy to see you!" He smiles at me "Good to see you Katniss." he says affectionately. "She's a lot better looking in person than that picture in that girly f****ing locket you never take off." Peeta just tenses up and glares at him and Cato just frowns and starts to walk away. "You can make it hell for him when you're in charge again when we go back," Marvel says. Peeta shrugs it off as he says his goodbyes to the others.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and smiles at me as we walk then he says "You really do look, beautiful Katniss." I can't help my blush and I hope he doesn't notice when I says "You don't look bad yourself." and it's true he does look good he's gotten even more handsome since I last saw him his jawline seems to be more defined and he's actually quite built rather than the strong and stocky he was last time I saw him the thought makes my blush even fiercer.

"Finnick is over for the weekend too he really wanted to meet you," I tell Peeta and gesture to Finnick coming our way holding my bag that I left next to him. Peeta tenses a little for some reason and I just look at him questioningly as he looks back with an unreadable expression on his face and rub his back in what I hope is a soothing matter for whatever is that is distressing him. Finnick throws me my bag and an arm over my shoulder "So this is your best friend Kitty?" he gives his Hollywood smile and lets go of me so he can shake Peeta's hand they both greet each other politely and Finnick tells Peeta "She talks about you constantly you must be really close." Peeta smiles brightly at this takes my small hand in his larger one.

I see Cato greet a blond girl in a hot pink tube shirt and a leather skirt and heels higher than my family friend Effie and that's pretty big heels. He and the girl walk over to us and says when he sees us a few feet away. "This is my girlfriend Glimmer." he introduces but sounds like he's bragging then he gestures to Peeta "This is someone who serves with me baby," he says to the girl who smiles at Peeta ogling him. "Nice to meet you," Peeta says politely ignoring the way Glimmer is standing so close to him and trying to show off her large breasts. Cato seems to be angry at the way the Glimmer girl is clearly trying to flirt with Peeta so he says in a growl "I'll see ya tonight I have the stuff to do right now." They have a quick make-out session right in front of us then she giggles and leaves. "So can I have your number baby since your just Peeta's here 'best friend'?" Cato asks leering at me. Peeta looks tense again and pulls me closer as Finnick stands on the other side beside me "What the f***?" I ask then I say "You just introduces Peeta to your girlfriend then you asking me for my number!" He just flashes me a small smile which I suppose is meant to look sexy and says "Oh don't worry about her she's just another girl." A dark-haired girl only slightly bigger than me who's freckled and pale but somewhat attractive comes over to us and launches into Cato's arms. "Hey, baby." Cato says to this girl. She looks a lot different than the other dresses in workout clothing. He introduces this girl has his girlfriend he says he has to leave and walks away with the girl while eyeing me over her shoulder to which she doesn't seem to notice. "I hate him and I don't hate that many people but I really hate him." Peeta says in a low voice "Dido." Finnick replies then adds "And I just only met him." I agree but I stay quiet than say "The blond looked like Delly Cartwright except Delly's a lot more modest than that girl." Peeta looks over at me confused and says questioningly "Delly?" I nod and he then laughs Delly used to be kind of pudgy and her hair uses to be an unappealing yellow and stringy like hay now she's a bombshell she use to date Peeta in high school for almost a year at the time she was starting to get prettier but not like she is now "I must've missed a lot around here." he says I laugh he really did.

We make our way to my old 2009 Chevy Silverado in my favorite shade of forest green. "Shotgun!" Finnick yells and I interrupt "Peeta automatically gets shotgun he's back home for the first time in TWO YEARS Finnick if he wants it he gets it!" Finnick makes a winning sound and says "You know I get car sick!" I roll my eyes at him and say "You were drunk that time you got sick in Jo's van it's was your 21st Birthday and you were drunker than my Uncle Haymitch on Saint Patrick's Day when he goes to his friend Chaffs bar I don't think you really get car sick just being in a car I think it's just an excuse to sit in the front everywhere!" Finnick just makes an overdramatic sad face and says "You just like him better than me." I smile at him and retort "Yes I do matter a factly" Peeta really laughs at this and squeezes my hand gently. "If you weren't so cute I would be mad at you," Finnick says jokingly to me and I just stick my tongue at him. I decide to let Finnick drive because I'm kind of tired and sit in the back with Peeta. I lean my head on his shoulder and start to drift off but before I do he whispers "Are you two dating?" I'm confused at first my brain already fuzzy because I'm sleepy but I think he's talking about Finnick and I just shake my head at him he relaxes with a sigh and I soon nod off as Peeta wraps his arms around me.

Thanks for reading tell me how your liking this story!


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

Chapter 4

KATNISS POV-

I wake to a swaying motion and open my eyes and look straight into the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. "Hey," Peeta whispers. I smile at him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. "AWW." Finnick says and I glare at him over Peeta's shoulder. He carries me into my living room and sits next to me and Finnick sits across on the chair while flipping through channels and stops at a women's swimming competition.

Peeta and I talk for what must be hours about our lives now and remising of our old adventures and soon it's already the early afternoon and Haymitch calls for food delivery from Greasy Sae' Diner which I also work at during the summer so I get a good deal. The food arrives deliciously juicy and greasy burgers and fries. "This taste like knockoff Mcdonalds but bigger portions and even more greasy." Finnick comments. Peeta chuckles and says "Yeah, but it's not bad." I smile over at Finnick and say "Her real specialties are her soups and stews I would order it tonight but I don't think it would be good for our arteries all that in one day." Peeta smiles brightly at all of us with a twinkle in his eye "Oh no I'm cooking tonight be ready for a feast speaking of that we need to go grocery shopping." I shake my head at that but I know there's no room to argue he looks too happy.

"KATNISS! DO YOU WANT PADS OR TAMPONS!?" Peeta shouts at me from across the grocery store. I glare at him exceedingly pissed. Finnick standing next to him and he then shouts "DO YOU NEED ANY CONDOMS THERE'S A SALE AND WHAT SIZE GUYS DO YOU USUALLY DO IT WITH KATNISS EXTRA SMALL OR-!?" I make my way to him and put my hand over his grinning mouth. "Copycat," Peeta calls Finnick with his own shit eating grin on full display. Asseholes…" I mutter as we walk around with our cart full of food the Peeta chose he still remembers were all his favorite brand foods are and where the produce isles are. He smiles to me and then tells Finnick "The first time she got her period I had to hold her hand as she bought her pads." I slap him on the shoulder playfully "It's okay to talk about that time now right?" he questions me nervously with a remorseful tone I just smile at him in reply as we continue walking.

As I'm texting Prim back who asks for her favorite sweet tea I hear a deep voice that I know well "Katniss." he says unemotionally I look up at him and scowl "Gale." Peeta and Finnick both take a step closer to each of my sides and look back at him stonily. "I heard you little game very respectful to your other shoppers minding their own damn business," he says sarcastically. Peeta grunts and says "Yeah and you asked Delly Cartwright a day after we broke up to have sex with you in this supermarket." Gale looks pissed but then he smirks and says "Yeah and we went back to the slag heap afterward together she needed a real man to please her." Peeta looks unfazed and says back simply "Oh yeah then why did she ask to get back together with me the next day. She's never even mentioned you besides that time we played truth or dare at our senior party where she said that was her biggest regret was you." Gale says almost half-heartedly "Maybe I was too much of a man for her." Peeta doesn't reply back clearly done with Gale's attitude but I know if Gale keeps going on it's going to be bad. I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me even Peeta so I grab his arm and try to move around Gale to the checkout but Gale grabs my arm and Finnick looks ready to snap at Gale for touching me but I stop him. Gale's eyes turn somber as he says "I am sorry for hurting you Catnip." I just nod as I walk away with my boys.

That night Peeta cooks up a storm up in the kitchen and makes a feast of my favorite cheese buns, Spaghetti, garlic bread, and both his remarkably delicious Dutch Apple pie and his Peanut Almond butter cake. He looks exhausted at the end of the night but so happy and proud to cook for us all and I squeeze his hand and complement profusely how awesome everything is tonight how awesome he is always.

Thanks for reading! Hoped everyone liked this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been best friends since they were 11 years old and now Katniss is home in West Virginia while Peeta is serving in the military what will happen to them when they're across the ocean from each other will their relationship thrive or end?

Chapter 5-

PEETA'S POV

I wake up with Katniss laying full on top of me even though last night when we went to sleep she was only laying her head on shoulder. We've has numerous sleepovers over the time of our friendship and always slept in the same bed and it's such a comfort to be able to again. I haven't slept well in so long but last night I did her small warm body comforting me into a dreamless sleep.

"Hey," she says in a sleepy voice that's slightly raspy and gives me chills. I smile at her and say "Hi. Good morning sleepy head." I wrap my arms around her tiny form and breath in her scent of honey, sandalwood, and wildflowers from her perfume she also usually smells a little more of the woods but I assume she must've not been there recently. "Are you smelling me Mellark?" she asks in a mock serious tone. "Yeah kinda," I say a move away from her embarrassed that she realized that I was smelling her but I was trying to commit the scent to memory again. She giggles an odd rare sound from her in which I treasure and try to commit to memory as well. "You know you kind of smell like a masculine human bakery like cinnamon and bread mixed with your spicy cologne that Delly and I picked out for your 15th birthday," she says and then gives a little accidental sigh. I grin down at her a kiss her forehead gently.

We lay in bed for a while talking until Finnick interrupts us by walking into the room without knocking then jumping on the bed without warning. "I wasn't invited to the cuddling session huh?" he says while wiggling his eyebrows. I give him a look that says "Thanks for interrupting assehole." I don't swear much I don't find a point to it but I really want to tell him how much of an assehole he is right about now.

Honestly I kind of like the guy he seems honest and genuine and a good friend to Katniss he may be annoying but sometimes he can be hilarious I'll try to be friends with him for Katniss but I don't think it will be too much of a problem. I heard Katniss and Gale broke up from Prim's letter. I'm sad for Katniss in a way I don't want her to be hurt but I don't think Gale was right for her and when I first saw Finnick after hearing such good things about him and seeing him which I have to admit he's good looking I was worried Katniss may have moved on to him. But Katniss assured me they weren't dating and now I can see there strictly friendly behavior towards one another and that neither is clearly harboring secret feelings either. It could be my chance now to be with Katniss but the life I'm living right now is too dangerous and I don't want it to be any worse if something happens to me for her and I don't even think she feels the same way about me as I do her at least not yet but I hope one day we can be together. It's not just a crush I want a life with her someday.

"Your such a weirdo Finnick" Katniss replies to Finnick breaking me out of my thoughts. We decide to get up and I look over to find Katniss going to the bathroom and her PJs is only an oversized white t-shirt that barely covers her underwear covered behind and leaving her strong olive toned legs bare and my mouth hangs open. Of course, I've seen her in less even though her bathing suits are still modest and she wore similar shirts to bed before but she's just so... I can't even put words to it. "Nice legs," Finnick says smirking at her and I slap the back of his head annoyed that he's looking but I can't blame him of course because I was just looking too. Katniss just shakes her head at Finnick antics and walks into the bathroom.

I get up and start breakfast and make my Famous French Toast. Well, it's not really famous but Katniss, Prim, and Haymitch always call it that. It's Katniss favorite and I'm happy to make it for my girl. I make about ten pounds of it and everyone eats almost too much for human consumption so I'm pleased and Katniss gives me one of her brightest smiles as she is taking a too large bite while her eyes are bright and happy her dark hair cascading down her back loose today she's talking about her double majors and how she received an A+ on her last essay. My intelligent beautiful girl.

Thanks for reading I'm really liking how this is going so far and I would really like to know what everyone thinks so review if you want I would appreciate it. This story is going to be light and fluffy for a nice long while but I'm thinking the last several chapters may be a little bit of an emotional rollercoaster. So fav, follow and review if you like this story I hoped you enjoyed hasta luego!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katniss POV-

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been best friends since they were 11 years old and now Katniss is home in West Virginia while Peeta is serving in the military what will happen to them when they're across the ocean from each other will their relationship thrive or end?

"Excited to go to UWV with me?" I ask Peeta while grinning at him uncontrollably while he gives an answering smile. The past few days of having his back were so great we've all really missed him. He's still the same good-looking, kind, charismatic, and optimistic person he's always been but sometimes I grow concerned for him his eyes go dark suddenly like he's having a flashback of another time which scares me and I also know he's been getting more nightmares lately he tells me he's better when he wakes up to find me there but I still want to do something more something to make his flashbacks and nightmares go away.

I pack the bag I brought home this weekend and Peeta is packing his and I'm letting him stay with me at UWV until he has to go back and Darius the RA doesn't care so it will be okay and he'll get to see what college is like and meet more of my friends and we can all spend time together. Prim and Haymitch are sad to see Peeta leave already but we promised to stop by right before his flight to appease them.

_3 hours later…._

"So this is my dorm it's tiny bit bigger than the room I had last year which had only a public bathroom and showers and we didn't have a kitchen either this year we have a small kitchenette, bathroom, living room, and a bedroom we share even though Jo's not always here when she has a new boyfriend she usually stays over there with them most nights right now she has an on again off again relationship with this guy named Ross for the last about 7 months I think they broke up 23 and counting times." Peeta laughs as he jumps up on my bed sprawling out and I jump on after him jumping on top of him as we burst out laughing. "HEY! THIS MUST BE THAT DUDE NAMED AFTER BREAD YOU NEVER STOP TALKING ABOUT!" Johanna shouts as she walks in jumping on my bed next to us. She puts out her hand to which Peeta shakes then Johanna smirks and says to Peeta practically purring "My boyfriend and I just broke up want to get to know each other cutie pie." I glare at Jo and she just laughs "Just joshing you I think Katniss here would be pretty pissed if I were serious but she already seems to be."

Jo, Peeta and I all get ready for everyone to come over tonight just to hang out and tomorrow we're going to a frat party. We ordered 3 pizzas and fries while Peeta made chocolate chip cookies four plate fulls, and we have 2 bags of chips, some guac, salsa, and cheese dip all ready for when everyone we invited comes over. We invited Annie this girl Finnick as an extreme infatuation with, Finnick of course, Ross even though Jo and him broke up again, Beetee this really smart dude who met in one of my recommended Biology classes on Physics and tutored me when I was having some trouble, and Darius our RA who is always flirting with me which gets on my nerves but is still a pretty nice and funny guy.

Peeta charms everyone except Darius who dislikes him for no apparent reason to my knowledge but he isn't really rude just not quite his easy-going self but buys the end of the night he even seems to warm up to him a little more. Everyone stays over so late only the people really close by going home well except Jo and Ross because even though Ross lives off campus they make the long walk to have some alone time they seemed to make up again.

Peeta and I get the bedroom alone so we have sometime to quietly talk he's telling me about his experiences in the army "I'm grateful for so many opportunities I get to travel so many amazing places that most people don't think to travel on a vacation or don't get an opportunity to and learn languages I would've never thought to learn, I took a class to learn some Sweden and another to learn a little Chamorro and I got to help build buildings in an impoverished village once which was such a humbling experience." he sighs and wraps his arms around me tighter and I kiss his cheek and run my hand through his curls. I feel like my adventures are boring and stupid compared to him but he listens to them with like there the most interesting adventures he ever heard. Soon we lay in silence and Peeta drifts off and as I listen to his even sleepy breathing.

**Happy Memorial Day to those who celebrate it today and thank you to everyone who has served or is currently serving in the military! **

**Fav, follow and review if you like this story so far I apologize for such a long time in between updates on this story but I haven't been writing as much lately but don't worry if you want to continue reading this story I won't let you down I'll continue writing. **

**Also, in the last chapter Gale was a bit rude and he cheating on Katniss was horrible but I don't want to make him a totally bad guy he and Katniss will reconcile later and he will show his better side much later into the story.**

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Chapter 7-

PEETA'S POV

I sit twiddling my fingers waiting for Katniss to finish getting ready for the party she's bringing me too with her friends. As she walks out of the room my breath catches I thinks she's always beautiful but I've never seen her so beautiful as she is now her dark hair cascading down her back in loose curl ringlets, her eyes looking smoking and mysterious with charcoal eyeshadow and a small smudge of eyeliner bringing out her gray eyes, a clear gloss making her lips shimmer and she's wearing a silk silver dress with a low V neck and it goes down to her knees with the outfit completed by silver high heels and the pearl necklace I gave her.

Johanna and Madge come out of the room moments later looking lovely as well but they can't compete with Katniss. Katniss sits down next to me quietly and doesn't meet my eyes. I grab her hand and squeeze it lightly and whisper "You look breath-taking Katniss." She meets my eyes then looks down quickly with red cheeks. "You look good too Peeta." I chuckle at her and take her chin in between my fingers and gently lift her head to meet my eyes. "You picked out my clothes silly," I tell her and she grins back at me and we all get ready to leave for the party.

"May I ask what's going on with Madge?" I whisper as Katniss and I walk a little ahead of everyone. She just shrugs and replies "I saw her when I was shopping with Prim while you were in the cologne store and we talked a while it's not her fault what Gale did she thought we've been broken up a while because we didn't hang out lately and she told me what I already knew that we're friends and she would never knowingly betray me and she's really really sorry she almost started crying. So I invited her to go to the party with us to prove I'm not angry with her." I nod happy that she didn't lose one of her closest friends.

The party is filled with drunk people screaming and dancing and playing drinking games but there's an excited energy in the air. Everyone goes off in different directions but I don't think I know anyone else here besides who came with us so I stay beside Katniss side as she holds my hand and moves through the crowd saying Hi to people she knows and she is oblivious to the very admiring looks she's receiving by some of the party-goers I even get to dance a little with her and she lets loose and bit and seems to be having a lot of fun with me and I can't stop smiling looking at her.

20 minutes later

"You're in the army wow you must be so brave! What would you major in if college? I'm a Political Science and Government major. What friends brought you here? What do they major in? Wonder if I'm friends with them? I have a lot of friends." says Cashmere the blond girl that started chatting me up as soon as Katniss got preoccupied. She kind of reminds me of Delly really touchy and talks a lot and blond hair too but Delly is more of Blake Lively pretty except with blue eyes, and paler and Cashmere is more Jenifer Lawrence pretty except with hazel eyes and on the shorter side. I'm friendly to her but I can tell she's trying to drunkenly flirt with me and I'm not really interested in seeing her right now. I've tried to see if I can move on and distinguish my romantic feelings for Katniss in the past I dated Delly for a while and have been on a few dates with other girls and one more very short relationship with a girl from back home named Leevy but the problem was always I could never feel romantic feelings for the other girls that I feel for my Katniss.

"Hey!" I hear a girl startled shout not far away and could recognize that voice anywhere. Katniss. I quickly and excuse myself from that girl Cashmere and run over to where I heard her voice in a dark corner with this douche guy with his one arm on the side of her head and another holding her close to him his face in her and his patronizing voice in her face saying something like "Come on baby you know you want me to give me a kiss come on you want me to stop playing hard to get." She tries to knee in the groin but he catches it and growls and I come up behind the jackass and grab him by his shirt and throw him on the ground away from her and growl at him in my most menacing voice "What the hell do you think your doing to my friend?!" he sneers at me and tries to get up a punch me but he's drunk and slow and so very predictable so I duck and grab his arm and twist it behind his back and ask in his ear, "Do you want me to snap it or are you going to apologize to her and leave her alone?" he nods and I let him go then he moves to take a swing again and I du k again punching him in the face and slam him in the ground.

The cops show up quickly as I hold Katniss making sure she's okay and she looks frazzled and irritated and maybe just a bit scared if you really look at her but she tries to put on an indifferent mask. The guy gets taken away from the cops after Katniss and I as well as all the witness who began to show as the fight started to say what happened. Katniss tells me the guys name is Marvel and that he's never been her favorite person but they were acquaintances and the guy got pissed because he keeps getting turned down by her. "I can take care of myself Peeta," Katniss says but not with much force and hugs be tight at the same time while she nuzzles her face into my neck because she knows that I know that and I love her and will never stop trying to take care of her.

**Okay, let me first says I'm sorry for the long wait but to help make up for it I'll have two updates today so yay!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you like my writing I have a few other stories you may enjoy so check them out if you haven't already I just wrote a new One-Shot called The Hunger Games Post Mockingjay One-Shot which is a cute little heart-warming story if you're in the mood for that.**


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

Katniss POV-

Finnick is pissed when he found out what happened and that he wasn't there to help out but Peeta and I talk him down from hunting Marvel down. I hate that I couldn't take care of him myself and I knew better than to talk to him in a more secluded spot at the party but he's never been like that before around me so I didn't know and nothing did get really that far before Peeta came and took care of him.

Marvel is a Business major and a Math minor but still is in a surprising amount of classes that I'm in and him and his friend Cato are known for never being turned down by the female population and by being huge and intimidating to anyone who gets in there way but they've always been friendly to me maybe a little overly flirty but still Marvel was never before the raging maniac he was at the party to me even his friend Cato looked ashamed of him and seemed more genuinely concerned about me than his friend getting arrested. Marvel started out just being friendly but then became very suggestive and made me uncomfortable so I tried getting away that's when it took a turn he just grabbed my hand at first and said: "Come one go on a date with me." I told him that I was sorry to upset him but I wasn't interested in going out with him and as I said in the past that I don't think I will anytime in the future either so he should move on. He then scowled at me and kept asking me then telling me and his grip got harder on my wrist and he wouldn't let me go and started telling me to kiss him and that I want him and all the stuff I should go up to his room and do with him and I said no and soon Peeta came and it was over.

"We should go to bed it's been a long night," Peeta says to me as we get back to my dorm room he hasn't stopped holding my hand or me since after the thing with Marvel tonight. I nod and crawl in my bed after putting on my pj's and Peeta does as well. We talk about what happened and Peeta comforts me and me him because I can tell he's stressed and worried about me probably but then we move on to other topics about new memories from recently spending time together again and stuff he did with my friends and by himself when I left briefly during classes during his visit and we talk about our old memories and what we want to do in the future, he's always been so supportive of me and my dreams " I really hope I can get a job as a Park and recreation manager during the summer for a seasonal job and teach Biology somewhere back home maybe and I want to inspire and teach people about nature and how to appreciate and take care of it and maybe share my love of it with others." I say with a sigh. "You are going to make a difference Katniss." then he jokes "And if you sing about the environment it will definitely encourage people." he always goes on and on about how magnificent about my singing voice and how he adores it so much. He knows that as well nature I love to sing and songwriting interests me as well and he sometimes begs to listen to me sing. Peeta want to go to college after 6 years in the army and he wants to go to the School of the Art Institute of Chicago or Brown University and wants to teach art in a school or a special art program for kids and he's planning on taking over his family bakery as well and make it even better by some ideas he has for it and may also take some culinary classes to help improve his skills even more and the bakery.

We both soon start to drift off and he squeezes his arms around me tight one before his breathing evens out in sleep and I give a small light kiss to his jaw and try to ignore the fact that he's leaving tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this update! Two chapters in one day yay! And if you want I would really, really appreciate if you fav, follow, or review!**


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I **DON'T **own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems too similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

* * *

Chapter 9

Peeta's POV-

I wake up to Katniss clinging to me and she's trying to sob quietly unsuccessfully "Shh shhh Katniss come on don't cry." I whisper. Shaking slightly she looks up at me and says with her voice shaking as well "I don't want you to go back last time you left I didn't see you for so long and I'm worried something may happen to you and I can't do anything about it here." My heart warms at how much she worries about me but I hate that she's so upset and I don't know what to tell her and I just settle on the truth. "You'll be just fine Katniss don't worry." She looks even more upset with me and she says imploringly "I need you Peeta." she says next.

I don't know quite how it happens but soon we're kissing and it's better than any other kiss I've ever had it's intense but sweet and her lips are warm and plump and taste like her coca-cola lip-smacker chapstick and she's not slowing down. Eventually, we need to come up for air and we just stare at each other we start to begin again but then we hear the slamming of a door and Finnick coming through the door he raises his eyebrows "Uh sorry for interrupting but I think we have to bring him to the airport soon."

We get ready and then drive to the airport and the air feels tense like something major is forthcoming. Katniss holds my hand and kisses me gently before I leave to which I reciprocate. As I'm boarding the plane I find a small note with three words in Katniss handwriting.

_I love you._

* * *

This chapter was short but I have a feeling you most likely enjoyed it nevertheless with the short but beautiful Everlark moments. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it or any quotes or similar word or quote or sentence usage It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us. I also **Don't** own any other pop culture reference I may use.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

Katniss-

I kissed Peeta. I told him I loved him. Even the kiss was more kisses many kisses we were making out! I can't help my racing thoughts after I leave him and I decided to go back home since I don't have any classes today and not till the late afternoon tomorrow. I lay sideways on my sister's bed as I tell her what happened today. " I knew this would happen!" Prim shouts exuberantly. I sigh then I wonder aloud "Does he know I mean in love or does he just think I mean love like a friend I'm sure I told him in a friendly way before." Prim considers this too for a moment then says softly and hugs me encouragingly "Well I'm sure you'll find out soon when he writes. Don't worry Katniss it will be good I just know it."

The next day as I'm in my Immunology class when I let my thoughts drift for just a moment as I think about how my feelings for Peeta have progress and how I tried and failed to ignore it. I always thought about him as my best friend but he kind of sneaked up on me I guess and the morning before I dropped him off at the airport I just knew and couldn't hold back acting on my feelings for him. That night I was thinking about Peeta and me, how he always treated me with respect and kindness how he tries to take care of me but lets me be independent and how amazing he is then I looked over to him and the light from the sunrise coming from my dorm window made him even more extremely attractive. I know my love isn't just because I'm afraid of losing him I've been in love with him for a long time and just didn't realize it till that morning something in me was ignoring it. I've always been afraid of too much change I always have thought of change as a bad thing.

I didn't even think how he would react before I kissed him and didn't think how he would take the three words I wrote on that note but I just had to do it. My acquaintance Cashmere nudges my foot with hers to get my attention I shift my focus back to class after I hear my Professor move into something more complicated than what she was speaking about before.

I don't go back home that weekend so I can focus on school and I spend a little time with some friends. I meet this guy Thresh who is le the third cousin of one of my best friends Rue in my Immunology class and we really hit it off as friends he's quiet and broody but also funny and kind and we start a study group which helped me make a lot of sense of the material we're learning. His girlfriend Portia is super sweet and is trying to help me update my wardrobe even if I don't care much for clothes and I'm supposed to meet her good friend Cinna on some sort of job opportunity because I need another job. Books for my classes are expensive and my computer is starting to get old and is not working very well, I can't ask my Uncle when I helped him pay his bills recently I realized him not having any kind of money coming in years has really been wearing on his bank account and he needs to watch how much he spends or he'll have to find a job he's willing to do so he can afford everything. I try to my as self-sufficient as I can so asking him for money in the first place makes me feel guilty.

I haven't been home in a while and I want to see Prim and my Uncle so I decide to spend the weekend home after skipping two weekend visits home for sleep and studying and I bring Johanna along because she misses Prim too and wants to hang out. I also wonder if I will have a letter waiting for me yet Prim said she didn't hear anything but sometimes Uncle Haymitch will get the mail and not mention anything until I get home for a surprise. He knows I don't appreciate surprises. Jo, Prim and I eat popcorn as we admire a young Ryan Gosling in the movie we're watching when Haymitch walks in handing me a letter saying "Here it's from the boy." Prim squeals and Johanna hoots. A letter from _Peeta._

* * *

_Hey readers review, follow and favorite this story if you want._


	11. Chapter 11

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it or any quotes or similar word or quote or sentence usage It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us. I also **Don't** own any other pop culture reference I may use.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

Katniss point of view

I open Peeta's letter.

_Dear, Katniss how are you? I hope you're well. I've recently come down with a small case of the flu but am mostly well. I probably got it from going on that damn plane. I hope I didn't give it to you if I got it on the plane that brought me home but I don't believe so._ (I blush when I think how he could have given it to me and all those passionate kisses.) _It was great visiting everybody. It was great visiting __**you. **_

_I already miss you so much the guys make fun of me for looking at your picture but sometimes I feel so alone surrounded by people. When something happens, whether good or bad I want no need to talk to someone but there's few I feel comfortable enough to talk with and no one I can talk to like you Haymitch is also always a good option too. Lol. :)_

_I can't wait until I can see you and talk to you again._

_I'm not sure what to make of our time right before I had to leave but I don't regret it one bit. What are you thinking? M__ore importantly, w__hat are you feeling? What did you mean by your note? I can't wait to hear from you if you're not ready to talk about this yet then I'll wait until you feel comfortable about it. _

_Love, Peeta_

I feel so many emotions while reading his brief but ever so sweet letter. Then I grab a piece of paper and pencil to write back and ignore the questions from the two energetic and insistent ladies next to me.

* * *

I apologize for the long wait for this chapter it must have been what 20 days!? I also apologize this is so short and probably not my best work but I wanted to give you guys a new update so I hope this sufficed and you enjoyed it!

Fav, follow and review if you want.


	12. Chapter 12

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

* * *

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been best friends since they were 11 years old and now Katniss is home in West Virginia while Peeta is serving in the military what will happen to them when they're across the ocean from each other will their relationship thrive or end?

* * *

PEETA'S POV

As I lay in my bunk I prepare to read Katniss letter were either almost all my dreams will come true or more likely my heart will be crushed into a million pieces even though it may seem dramatic it just might. I can't lose her from my life.

_Dear, Peeta I'm really good I miss you, of course, but school is well my friends are good well mostly Finn has gotten into a little drama, Prim's her amazing self, and Haymitch is his usual but not as drunk maybe, Mom has been communicating well with us lately. I hope you're feeling better those planes stink both literally and figuratively sometimes. It was wonderful seeing you too._

_I'm sorry to hear how alone you feel. I want to take all your pain away if I could trust me I would. We'll see each other soon even though it won't feel like forever to me._

_I don't regret are time either it was beautiful. I always tried to push away my thoughts and feelings for you because your my best friend and your always there for me always I just didn't want to mess that up. But I meant what the note said. I think I felt this way for you for a long time but that day I let myself. Your a great kisser by the way. It's real I'm in love with you._

_P.S. If you don't feel the same I'll wait._

_Sincerely, Katniss._

I take a deep breath and give a relieved and thrilled sigh.

* * *

Short but sweet chapter hope it made your dreams come true as much as Peeta and I did Katniss love confession justice :)


	13. Chapter 13

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

* * *

PEETA's POV-

It's finally time for my leave again and it's only a week before Christmas lucky I have two and half weeks home instead of just a week like last time. I can't wait to see Katniss and everybody we've kept in contact but school's been intense lately for Katniss so I've talked to Prim more recently than her but Prim talks about her big sister A LOT so I'm pretty well updated. I ignore the guys and run to where I know I'll find her and there stands my beautiful girl.

KATNISS POV-

I tug nervously at my outfit I tried to dress nicely today but I stupidly let Johanna pick out my outfit so it's a little less modest than what I would like with a deep red tube top that cuts off right before my belly button giving me curves you usually can't see with my light wash denim skirt that's a little too short for my taste but at least I have my favorite brown boots on I refused to wear the shoes Jo picked out. Prim stands next to me with Mother and even Haymitch waiting for our favorite boy to come back to us.

PEETA'S POV-

I jog over to Katniss and her family and I first get attacked my Primrose in a big hug and I hold her tight and spin her around making her giggle maniacally then Haymitch pats me on the back nodding at me with a smirk that makes me nervous and Mrs. Everdeen comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Finally, Katniss is in front of me and I'm not sure how I should act what exactly I should do I've been thinking about it for months. She makes the first move and throws her arms around my neck and squeezes me hard and I put my arms around her waist and press her tight to me as I press my face into her hair and neck. "Did you ever get my letter the reply to yours after you left?" she whispers in my ear I turn my head to look at her and reply "Yes, but I wanted to give you a reply in person for that particular one." I grin at her and she looks relieved. We break away and I hold her by the waist and look over her outfit and smirk at her and raise an eyebrow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great day!


	14. Chapter 14

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

* * *

Summary: AU Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have been best friends since they were 11 years old and now Katniss is home in West Virginia while Peeta is serving in the military what will happen to them when they're across the ocean from each other will their relationship thrive or end?

* * *

Katniss POV-

The Christmas season has been a lovely one of the best I've ever had, especially since our Dad passed. Peeta has been especially lively he loves Christmas more than anyone I know. When he gets older I can picture being a Santa at the mall. I tell him so and he chuckles but doesn't deny it. I'm so happy to begin a romantic relationship I've haven't been this happy in so long. Mom is doing well she's working a lot but has been taking care of herself and has been around for us a lot more too. Haymitch is cutting back on his drinking just a little, Prim is her happy beautiful self as always but has been even more joyful recently and Peeta's here happy and healthy with all of us his adopted family his own family relationship is still strained but he's doing well. We all are.

I stop my musing and watch as Peeta's decorating cookies with Prim and making and making an especially festive gingerbread house as I sip hot chocolate and contribute by eating the cookies they work on. Peeta and Prim playfully bicker about the cookies and I smile and watch even Haymitch seems to be enjoying the scene.

Prim gets a call from Rory and runs up to her room to talk to him and Peeta and I silently make kissing faces at her as she leaves and she turns bright red. Haymitch decides he needs to go get himself some more liquor to wash down the eggnog ironically. I sit and enjoy the Christmas music playing as Peeta washes the dishes. My eyes are closed as I enjoy the folk version of a beautiful Christmas song when I hear a loud clatter.

I open my eyes and whip my head around and see that Peeta dropped the metal bowl and his hunched over the sink holding onto it tightly his muscles rippling as he squeezes his eyes shut tightly. I approach him slowly as to not frighten him with any sudden movement and start to sing along to the Christmas song soothingly and as he seems to start to calm at the sound of me singing I lightly put my hand on his shoulder and I rub it consolingly.

I hate these episodes he gets of PTSD he has been so well I hate to see how they affect him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and put his head to my chest and rub his back consolingly he wraps his strong arms around and I can see the tears in his eyes. Eventually, he says "The neighbor kid slipped on some ice and screamed." he takes a deep breath and continues "It reminded me of when Boggs walked ahead of us checking out the perimeter and he slipped in that mud the bombs went off and he… he … well he's gone." Peeta chokes out through his tears. "It could've been anyone and he had a wife and kids in Jersey why was it him why do I deserve to live and not him?"

I hug him tight and place kisses all over his face "He didn't deserve it but nobody does he was fighting for what he believed in and he died doing it and I know you feel guilty for living but you shouldn't you should enjoy your life to the fullest so them dying to fight for peace and happiness didn't die in vain."

Peeta kisses my nose and holds my face "I love you." I smile at him and reply

"I love you."

* * *

I put a lot of heart into this chapter so I hope it turned out okay tell me how you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and Prim and are I having a girl's day and going out to wherever we want. Prim insists on going to the mall but I don't mind too much because I kind of have a thing for the food.

"So you and Peet's huh?" Prim says. I nod with a smile. "I'm really happy for you Sis he's one of the best guys I EVER met and is EXTREMELY cutely handsome!" I smile at her and loop my arm through hers and I ask about the scoop of her life whatever I haven't already heard or need more details on she happily tells.

"Let's buy our boys these why don't we?" Prim says to me mischievously holding up three ugly sweaters one for Peeta Rory the Uncle Haymitch. Two are an obnoxious color of green to me and green is my favorite color with sparkles and snow cotton balls on it saying _look at this innocent little face = presents. _The third for our Uncle is a Grinch sweater. I'm not a giggler but I can't help but giggle at this with Prim as we purchase the ugly $5 sweaters.

Prim and I make it back and it's about 11 and I see Peeta laying on the couch waiting up for us and we look at each other and then get really close to Peeta and tickle him awake and I add in a few kisses he wakes with a smile and hugs Prim goodnight and kisses me on the lips as I snuggle up with him and fall asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry for the wait!


	16. Chapter 16

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters nor the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions or concerns.

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

* * *

Katniss Pov-

We all wake up early Christmas morning even Haymitch grumpily. Peeta makes us his famous Mellark Cinnamon Rolls and my absolute favorite cheese buns. After we eat we opened presents.

I open a box from Peeta and inside is a ring and he says "I promise to love, be loyal, and honest with you and treat you kindly." Then smiles nervously "Then maybe someday this ring will be an engagement ring if you want that. I love you so much you're my best friend in the world and you are my world I don't know what I would do without you."

I have tears in my eyes as I put the ring on my right hand and I kiss him. "Ooooow." Haymitch and Prim say. Haymitch in mild disgust of the affection.

I give Prim books that I bought for and thought she would love and she gives me a grumpy cat mug, Peeta a calendar with cute animals on it, Mom a pretty long blue dress, and Haymitch a handwoven greenish-grey scarf. Then Haymitch even though I told him not to get me a gift card for $300, he got Prim a gift card too, and Mom a gift card too. I gave him a bottle of 10 years aged Scotch. Mom, I gave a set of pretty plate wear and she got me my favorite collection of flavored chapsticks, Prim some makeup, Haymitch a flannel. ( Peeta and Prim helped her shop for me.)

I feel bad that Peeta got me such an extravagant gift and I give him a new leather wallet I found on sale for $25 and matching Superman shorts and Phone case for a joke but he'll probably wear them anyway. But the look in his eyes and our eyes meet later during dinner of his amazing turkey, potatoes, and corn from across the table makes me feel such an unbelievable love and warmth.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays for whoever is celebrating today!


	17. Chapter 17

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

* * *

I can't stop staring at my beautiful present from Peeta the simple but gorgeous pearl surrounded by little diamonds all around it. All I wanted for Christmas was Peeta to be with me safe and happy. It was the best Christmas ever.

Peeta is out with Haymitch he's the only one who can get Haymitch to go to any store they're picking up tools to fix the fence outside the gates latch broke for the third time this year he use to be a good handyman but he's starting to lose that reputation.

Myself and Prim have the house to ourselves for the day including our Mom who sits in the kitchen and reads a medical book and smiling at out chatter from the open kitchen door.

We're having a movie marathon and talking about everything. I miss spending time with her this holiday break I haven't we haven't got to spend some sister bonding time together in so long it feels I sometimes worry that we'll drift apart.

"I think Liam Hemsworth is as hot as a young Brad Pitt in 1988 in his prime." Prim declares to which I disagree as we bicker playfully. "You just like him so much because he looked like Peeta when he was younger." She says stubbornly. I smile are retort "You just like Liam Hemsworth because he very vaguely resembles YOUR _boyfriend _Rory!" Prim blushes "Rory is so adorabbllleee!" she says a bit dreamily with a soft smile on her face. I roll my eyes and squeeze her in a hug as we watch our favorite Marvel movie for the hundredth and something time.

* * *

This was very short but cute and happy. Review, fav and follow if you want :) Bye.


	18. Chapter 18

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

* * *

I cry a little bit as Peeta leaves, I try not to show it because I know how it upsets him and worries everyone else but I can see that he knows. He kisses me gently and says "I love you Kitten so much" I swallow trying not to let out a sob. I have a bad feeling about him leaving me again more than usual and I'm having a tough time today. I kiss him again and it's an earth-shattering kiss his lips are so warm and move with mine so perfectly and I can never get enough I want another but a voice announces in the airport that his flight is boarding now.

"Haymitch talked to me the other day he gave me permission to ask you to marry me." I blush of course my Uncle wanted to spend some time with just him to encourage our relationship. The old drunk broke that fence on purpose just so he could find a way to get him alone without me near and talk to him about me. I shake my head.

"I'm sorry he really likes you and he believes that we should never take time for granted he just wants us to be happy and he really believes in being happily married as soon as you find the right one, he told me to marry you right after graduation." Peeta chuckled and said, "He told me the same thing." I seeth slightly at that extremely embarrassed but chuckle at the thought a little bit because I know Peeta found it hilarious by his face and I can't help but laugh a little to with I thin about the situation.

Peeta becomes more serious and slightly nervous in his cute way and says "I might have actually hinted at it this time and he was just very willing to give me encouragement to pop the question." I look at him in shock but then after probably too long to the point make him anxious I smile softly and nod. My favorite of his famous grin appears on his face and he kisses me softly all over my face and cries a little silently. We've only been officially dating for about three months but we're in love and I just know it's right. He asks quietly if he can switch the ring to my left hand "Yes yes please." I say encouragingly. He switches the ring to my left hand and then kisses it.

* * *

Have a lovely day :)


End file.
